


及川徹中心

by windginger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windginger/pseuds/windginger
Summary: 2016短文集1.2.及影3.牛及4.及菅
Kudos: 2





	1. 及川撤不是天才

分差不斷縮小。  
焦點只能集中。  
怎麼說呢，明明飛不起來的烏鴉並無所懼。  
但他們不是。  
沉睡的王已然覺醒。  
飛雄不再是他認識的那個不懂妥協的倔強孤高王子。  
就算在賽局中不能存在分心想其他事情的風險，但及川還是忍不住思考。  
烏野究竟給了飛雄什麼東西？  
「不愧是及川前輩的後輩啊。」  
這句話讓及川回想起自己過去的不甘和認命。  
飛雄的的確確擁有他缺乏的才能。  
他羨慕過、忌妒過、甚至為此自我懷疑過。  
但這不代表他沒有權力去喜愛排球，去用盡生命燃燒他所熱愛的一切。  
「如果自己認為自己沒有才華，那大概一輩子都不會有了。」  
因此，他會竭盡所能，為的是在球場上站到最後。  
比賽結束的哨聲響起。  
及川隱隱約約聽到花的盛開，只可惜那花並不是為自己而開。  
「這樣就是一勝一負了，你別太得意。」  
「……我才沒得意。」  
飛雄一向是很直接的人，及川也知道。  
但他就是喜歡這樣子的他。  
無需多言，就這樣畫下句點吧。  
這場比賽。  
「不再是一個人的他，現在很強。」  
對著牛島說出這句話的他，卻覺得自己的話很刺耳。  
不是自己一個人，那個討人厭的後輩不見了呢。  
「烏鴉，如果聚集成群，或許連體型巨大的白鷺也能殺死。」  
初開的花香味並不明顯，經過洗鍊之後的香味會是如何呢？  
肯定是讓他咬牙切齒卻又無法討厭的味道吧。  
幸好，他能以場外人的身分去看待這份即將到來的燦爛。  
觀察、厭惡、忌妒、掛念。  
也因此他能允許自己透露些對這個討人厭後輩的喜歡。


	2. [及影]約會初體驗

對影山來說，這是兩人交往以來第一次正式的約會，因此在服裝選擇上苦惱許久後，才慎重地選了休閒風的打扮，因為練習結束的及川學長應該是穿著青葉城西的運動服而來的吧。  
因此，當一大群身青綠色的影子竄入店中時，影山愕然。  
「小—飛—雄——居然比及川先生早到呢。」  
「及川，這是你熟人？」  
「哇，長得挺高大的，有沒有興趣打排球？」  
一大群高中生讓影山有點不知所措，特別是這些人之中他只認識及川和岩泉，被意外搭話也不知道該不該理會。  
「好了好了你們不要這樣欺負初中生，瞧瞧他的表情變得更嚇人了噗哈哈哈——」  
爆笑出聲的及川被岩泉敲了腦袋，並出言解救愣住許久的影山。  
「最常欺負他的明明就是你。混帳川你不是說要請他吃飯嗎？還不快去居然讓後輩等。」  
「好啦，小岩別再敲了我知道了。小飛雄我們到另外一邊吧，這邊的人不會吃掉你的，別緊張。就是一群愛湊樂鬧的隊友啦。」  
「我剛剛以為及川學長要和隊友們聚餐。」  
「欸？我以為這是我和小飛雄的約會呢～」  
聽到約會這一詞，影山喝到一半的麥茶差點噴出。雖然及川說的是實話，但還是對初接觸約會的人來說太刺激了。  
「我點好了，及川學長這是菜單。」  
「我看看，嗯～小飛雄喜歡加上溫泉蛋啊？」  
「嗯，因為很好吃。」  
「那我來點這個炙燒番茄吧，跟小飛雄你剛剛的臉色一樣紅，看了心情很好～」  
「我才沒有臉紅！」  
「明明就有～」  
「才沒有」  
就這樣，兩人爭論的點從「到底是誰臉紅」漸漸延伸成「誰的眼睛有問題看到臉紅」，直到餐點上來了才暫時休戰。  
「小飛雄的看起來很好吃，分我一點。」  
「才不要！這是我的溫泉蛋，學長想吃就自己去點。」  
「那我自己挖來吃。」  
「不可以！」  
「啊，居然用湯匙擋住，小飛雄這個幼稚的小氣鬼！」  
正覺得這番話不服氣而想回嘴的影山，被突然湊過來的及川嚇得停止了呼吸，接著感受到嘴角被濕潤的溫熱感撫過，回過神來，及川正在對面滿意地砸砸嘴。  
「哼，這樣也算吃到了～」  
交往（名義上）只有半個月的情侶，沒有接過吻是不是不太正常？  
影山因為這親暱的動作而滿臉通紅。


	3. [牛及]約定

1.  
宣傳單ＯＫ，店家位置和出發路線也ＯＫ！好，出門。  
「真可惜啊，只有我一個人要去，小岩太不夠意思了。」  
早上的晨練結束過後，詢問青城的同伴們有沒有興趣去逛逛新開幕的運動器材店，但全被打槍對及川徹來說是第一次。在他的舌粲蓮花（實為死纏爛打）下，禁不起他煩人的兒時玩伴岩泉一總是那個被拖下水的倒楣鬼。但在春高預選敗後退役的三年級已經和準考生畫上等號，岩泉在拒絕後還不爽地補刀說：要幫你女朋友挑禮物這種事情不要找人陪，混帳。不愧是兒時玩伴什麼心思都逃不過呢。  
想著一大推無意義的事情時，要搭的公車已經出現在站牌前，及川徹只好快步追上差一點跑掉的公車。  
2.  
搭公車一向是最適合思考事情的時候，但前提是車上沒有噪音。牛島若利靜靜地思考除了排球還是排球的各種事情，正思考著早上的手感似乎不對勁時就被一陣吵雜的聲音打斷，是趕公車的人嗎？他看向那個人的同時微微睜大眼睛，是青葉城西的及川徹。難怪這麼吵。  
車上的人很多，看著熟悉又陌生的對手像是剛跑完百米般地狼狽，牛島若利很確定及川徹沒注意到自己，於是他繼續回到他的手感問題裡。  
到站時，車上的人幾乎不動如山，牛島若利費了一番力氣才從人滿為患的公車中抽身而出。已經先下車的及川徹目瞪口呆地望著他。  
「為什麼我剛剛明明都無視你了你還是出現在我面前啊！長得這麼高做什麼！」  
牛島若利決定不去思考這句話的邏輯問題。  
這一站下車的只有牛島若利，和及川徹。  
3.  
「再一個轉角就到了。」及川徹指了指前方的小路，向同行的牛島若利說著，而後者點了頭。  
在牛島拿出一模一樣的宣傳單之後及川總算停止吶喊，畢竟若是要去同一家店那自然會同一站下車啦。雖然之前結下的樑子讓及川非常不希望和牛島若利走在一起，但達成共湊折數之後就沒了芥蒂。這也是及川原本想找岩泉花卷松川的原因，新開幕特別優待，兩人同行友情價打八折，若是隊友更直接打對折。在被岩泉拋下時及川就有考慮過和他校排球隊員狼狽為奸的可能性了，反正三年級快畢業了，之後就算隊友變動也不足為奇吧。  
但想想青葉城西的知名度，再想想身為隊長（前）的及川受歡迎的程度，只要還在宮城縣內要混充似乎有難度，於是他只好放棄了五折的優惠，改成臨時找熟人（反正人脈廣很容易遇到）或者和不認識的學生湊八折優待。  
唉，人受歡迎真是麻煩。  
但沒預料到的是居然遇上超級熟人——牛島若利。  
反正有人就先湊合著用吧，一路上也叨叨絮絮了不少感覺也把怨氣都發洩出來了，但是牛島若利居然在他下戰帖後噤聲不提未來的學校，這樣他要怎樣打倒牛若？這傢伙真幼稚。  
及川絕對不承認讓他心情開始惡劣的主因在於女店員先認出牛島若利再認出他。  
4.  
及川徹話真的很多。  
和隊友的相處、後輩個個很優秀，明年晉級全國的一定會是青城——外還聽到什麼，牛島若利並沒有全數記下來，因為在聽到一半時他已經想到今天早上手感不好的可能因素。他的注意力一直到及川提到大學的選擇時才稍稍拉回。即使春高失利，但他出類拔萃的優秀仍是不可輕忽的事實，已經有多所排球名校邀請他以體保生的身份入學，他也已經確定未來的去向。  
當及川煞有其事地表示，探聽他未來去向是為了將來不想和他同校，為了打敗他，牛島當下的心情是失望透頂。比起勝利，自尊才是及川徹在乎的事物嗎？ 微不足道的事情是否有追求的價值，他無法理解。對他而言，強悍才是一切。  
5.  
運動用品店的對街是一間很受女孩子歡迎的手工布織品專賣店。女友最近迷上了和菓子兔造型的飾品，身為稱職男友自然要給予女朋友最特別的驚喜，只不過及川在看過價格之後發覺這不是一個高中生可以負擔得起的價格，還特地去找了打工。指導小孩子打排球對最佳二傳手來說很容易上手，不過從小一起長大的岩泉說這是因為他根本是小孩子，所以要融入其中自然輕而易舉。存夠了錢才想起賽前對後輩的承諾，要送給這些後輩護具呢——陷入兩難之時好又這麼一個救星般的促銷活動出現，當然要好好把握了。  
不過精明如他，居然也會出現計算失誤的狀況，其實捨棄掉一些私人需要的物品，剩下的錢還是足夠買禮物，但被牛若的一句沒神經的話給壞了心情，不管了就買下去吧。  
及川抱著準備給女友的禮物，眼角餘光發現櫃台邊有販售粉紅到讓人不舒服的牛造型玩偶，忍不住升起惡作劇的心態。  
走出店門外，發現牛若真的還在原地等著呢，看著牛若一個人提著大袋子站在馬路邊的畫面讓及川心情好起來，但是，對於牛若那超級缺乏神經的話，他還是很生氣的，生氣的原因不只是因為自己白白賣他人情，還有明明就說過要打敗他了，為什麼這傢伙總是不聽人話？啊，因為是蠢牛嘛。  
把玩偶拋給了牛若時，及川是抱著想看看牛島若利那一成不變的表情有所變化的心情。如他預期般，收到玩偶時牛島若利微微皺了眉頭，但是及川卻不覺得高興，因為那分明不是「困擾」而是「這個人有夠幼稚」的表情。他在隊友們和猛的臉上看過很多次了。  
「及川。」  
其實蠢牛叫住他，他是可以完全忽視的，但及川不知道，為什麼在那一刻他會有一股感覺，牛島若利的這一句話，他不可以錯過。  
「我在Ｔ大等你。」  
說完就自顧自走人，還真是讓人火大啊。  
更讓人火大的是，他準備報考的就是Ｔ大，他也千千萬萬次想像過自己身在Ｔ大的球隊了。可是，那裡有蠢牛。有他一直以來的目標。他的死對頭。  
「牛島若利，我果然還是很討厭你啊。」  
但因為他遲到而氣呼呼的女朋友讓及川徹不能再想其他關於蠢牛的事情了。  
6.  
排隊結帳的時候，及川明顯面有難色，是錢不夠的問題嗎？看他手上一大推很明顯不只是自己要用而是要給別人的護具，牛島猜想，是要給後輩的吧。  
「請問兩位是……朋友嗎？本店兩人同行的友情價是打八折喔。」  
不等還在和數學運算奮戰的及川，牛島先一步回答：「不，是隊友。」  
除了自己以外的人全部瞬間安靜的畫面，讓牛島思索後發現自己少加了一些關鍵字，於是再補充一句：「未來的，隊友。」  
回過神的及川正準備抗議。  
「誰跟你——」  
「咦——白鳥澤的牛島若利和青葉城西的及川徹上同一所大學？！同一個隊伍？！」  
「這兩所學校不是死對頭嗎！啊，這兩人明年就是大學生了吧？所以——」  
「這是什麼時候決定的事情！大消息啊！」  
「是牛島本人親口說出的啊！！」  
牛島若利發現一件很有趣的事情。  
及川徹抗議的聲音被驚訝的人群討論聲給淹沒了。  
順利取得隊友價五折後及川忿忿不平地把他的袋子塞給自己，然後到對面的——大概只有女孩子走得進去的店買了東西後回到在運動用品店等著的自己這邊，然後狠狠地搶過原屬於他的袋子。  
「這是要買給我可愛又貼心的女朋友的，小牛若你不要一直用懷疑的眼神看我。」  
似乎是被盯得很不舒服，但牛島很難忽視那一隻接近及川身高一半的玩偶。  
「嘖嘖嘖，看不出來堂堂白鳥澤的前主將對這類物品這麼有興趣啊，及川大人就好心給你一個迷你版的吧。」  
牛島接過及川拋過來的小玩偶，是粉紅色的。  
一邊說著不要誤會卻又塞給他這種只有女孩子會送的東西，及川徹真的是難以理解的人。  
「好了好了及川大人好忙呢，接下來還要約會呢——再見啦，快走不送。」  
「及川。」  
在強者身邊的只會是強者。  
「我在Ｔ大等你。」  
所以你應該到我身邊。  
牛島只說了這句話就走了，他不期待及川現在的答覆，因為現在的及川還沒做好覺悟。也許連他自己也不足夠。在更競爭的環境中，為了那在賽場上觸碰球的機會而賭上自己的所有。  
還要加上他受夠看那隻兔子了。


	4. [及菅]若我能長駐你心

有人說過，永恆是來自心底的震撼。  
哪些事撼動了你的心，哪些事就因此銘刻在你的心上。之所以永恆，在於他已長駐你心，再也抹消不去。

大學後的菅原重心不在排球上了，儘管它曾是中學時代難以忘去的燦爛回憶。也因為排球，他遇到了生命中的另一半。那個另一半正在距離說遠但也不遠的東京都，持續他出色的排球生涯。  
「喂喂，及川？你下課啦。」   
照慣例，菅原接起電話回應下課後總是打過來的及川。  
「哈，是呀～今天不練球了，晚點坐車回宮城——應該趕得及一起吃頓飯吧？」  
「今天趕回來？你也真是——還有你是要我幾點吃飯呀？」  
「抱歉啦等我嘛～為了賠罪，晚餐就吃你最愛吃的吧，給你做決定！」  
「應該要說請客比較有誠意吧。」  
「欸、那好啦我請你啦～」  
「那麼，好吧，到了再打給我。是說你也不用這麼急著回來吧，明天也有得是時間可以一起吃飯——」  
「因為我想見你啊，哪怕是快個幾秒也好，我想快點～～給你一個久違的擁抱。」  
腦袋一片空白而不小心切斷來電的菅原趕緊回播，一接通就聽到及川帶著咳嗽聲的笑聲。這傢伙說起肉麻話心臟真是承受不了。  
「你反應也太激烈了吧，哈哈……」  
「什麼嘛才沒這麼好笑。」  
「那，等等見囉。」  
「嗯，晚點見了。」  
不過我也是，最喜歡你了。所以，現在，好想見你。  
2.  
選擇的餐廳是兩人中學時代常常去的飯館。  
但不知怎麼的，可能是兩人抵達的時間太晚，只剩菅原喜愛的麻婆豆腐還有供應，於是及川只能含淚吃辣得要命的麻婆豆腐蓋飯，吃得一把眼淚一把鼻涕惹得菅原笑開懷。  
「我下了課就直接衝去車站搭車欸！三個小時都沒吃東西超餓得好嘛！」  
「嗯，看你餓成這樣，那我也分你一點吧？」  
「不要，你的是特辣版。可惡你別以為你餵我，我就會吃啊！」  
最後及川還是不敵菅原，吃完就直接倒地。  
3.  
也許愛情是一種病毒，讓染上他的人都得了隨時隨地想見到對方的依賴症。  
一個星期，他們只有短短兩天的相處。  
有時候是菅原上東京找及川，這時候及川就會發揮地主精神帶領菅原四處遊覽。但對及川來說，他比較喜歡在宮城，和戀人走在熟悉的路上，重溫剛交往時的一切甜蜜。  
然而阿菅想要了解他生活的東京，那他也會盡力介紹讓戀人感到新奇的景物。  
及川知道菅原對宮城到東京的這段距離感到不安，但其實他也是，他會努力縮短兩人分開的時間就是因為想減緩逐漸在兩人間搭起的高牆。想起當初信誓旦旦說距離不是問題的自己，及川忍不住苦笑。  
真的好遠啊。  
他害怕，他怕他們之間的距離會隨著時間拉扯越拉越大，終至淡忘這份感情。  
及川怕的不是菅原忘掉自己，而是自己將不記得這份喜歡的心情。  
4.  
回到住處，菅原熟練地把剛剛買的碳酸飲料放置到冰箱中，及川先去放熱水，他的住處是電熱水器，剛剛出門一陣子應該燒好了。  
「及川，有件事想跟你討論一下。」  
「嗯，什麼事？」  
「接下來的一段時間，我們先別見面吧。」  
及川覺得自己的心臟被狠狠地揍了一拳。  
「說來有點不好意思，這次的期中考比較有難度，我想專心拼一下，目標是班上的前5%。」  
「對噢，是期中考周——啊啊要開始趕期中報告了嗚嗚嗚。」  
「平常有在準備吧？」  
「當然有囉，我先去洗啦。」  
洗澡是強迫自己冷靜的一種方式。及川用力甩了甩自己的腦袋，要相信阿菅，要相信自己。  
回到房間時，看到在暖桌爐中的菅元已經睡著了，看來今天玩得很累呢。  
於是他帶著鬆一口氣的心情抱起對方，移動到床上。替菅原蓋上被子時發現對方握在手中的學業御守，是等著要給自己的吧，這傻瓜。  
及川挪挪菅原的位置替自己在床上找個空間窩進去，他凝視著菅原的睡顏，上次這樣兩人相擁而眠已經是一個月前的事了，他好懷念這樣讓人安心的菅原。  
盯著一陣子睡意也漸漸湧了上來，及川想起客廳的燈還亮著於是起身打算去關燈——卻被半夢半醒的菅原抓住衣角。  
「及川，不要離開我。」  
這當下，及川無法做任何反應，他知道自己沒比對方堅強到哪裡去，但他還是略帶委屈的抱怨。  
「是阿菅說接下來不要太常見面的欸，我知道是考試的關係啦但還是覺得，阿菅太認真了。」  
「我一直都很認真，對每件事，對你也是。」  
他對認真起來的菅原完全沒輒。  
「我會一直在你身邊，因為我啊，已經把你放到我心裡了。」  
像是得到預期之外更令人難為情的保證，菅原微微把臉埋進被子中，但及川不用翻開來看也知道對方紅透的臉蛋，笑嘻嘻地抱住菅原感受溫暖的體溫。  
「我也是。」  
菅原一面回擁一面給予他肯定的回答。  
及川突然安心了，突然覺得把自己綁得死死的及川徹可笑至極，突然覺得距離不算什麼，只要他們還能擁抱彼此，只要他們還擁有對方的心。


End file.
